tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Mods Wiki talk:Manual of Style
On "Player" My spell checker labels everything as faulty. But, I think that using "the player" in some cases is necessary. For example, "The player can customize their Dragonborn with this tool much more easily" seems a perfectly fine sentence to me. However, in situations such as "The player can find a note on the stool in the corner" is not. So in short, there is a nuance-difference between the Dragonborn and the player. 2nd person speech (as in, addressing people with 'you') is indeed ill-advised. Sincerely, Yaell Novella (talk) 07:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC) player Re: The Player - Using "The player" is the same thing as using "you", that is, it is not 3rd person. Using American English spelling is the policy of The Elder Scrolls Wiki, which probably will be this Wiki's main source of editors, so they are used to it. It should be noted that this Wiki's spell checker usually flags British spelling (armour, colour, etc.) as incorrect.) DarthOrc (talk) 07:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :This is not TES Wiki, so just because they use American English spelling does not instantly mean we must do so as well. That is why I specifically had the bit regarding "American English" striked out, since the rationales for picking that specific spelling were dubious. :However, since most articles probably use American English anyway, I reworded the bit, but I'm still not exactly that convinced by the rationales given for its use in articles... --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 09:14, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Location or MOd I noticed when I added my mod to the wiki, being a player home I chose infobox:location but it seemed lacking in the need of the mod so I chose the infobox:mod and that seemed much better. Is there something I'm missing with the infobox:location? Perhaps a small bit of clarification in the instruction. Does location actually mean a geographic location on the map or a location such as a house, castle etc...? If it means the latter then the infobox seems lacking in the need. NO biggie just an observation. --Coloradofree (talk) 07:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Infobox/Location is for actual locations that are depicted on a map (examples include Wyrmstooth Barrow and Watervine Chasm. The mod infobox is meant for use on pages that generally discuss a mod (examples include Falskaar and Undeath). --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 19:35, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs "Walkthrough - Write a detailed walkthrough of all steps of the quests. The walkthrough must be written in past tense and use terms such as "the Hero of Kvatch will" or "the Dragonborn may come across". Do NOT use terms like "you will find" or "you should do this" in articles as it is incorrect to use such terms in the wiki." Wouldn't that be future tense? "The Dragonborn will find three guardians in the next room." Past tense would be "The Dragonborn found three guardians in the next room." Walkthroughs written in past tense are terrible. Araanim (talk) 18:21, February 13, 2018 (UTC)